


Missed Opportunities & New Beginnings

by Karinna_Universe



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9973595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinna_Universe/pseuds/Karinna_Universe
Summary: “Ryan. Evan has been my best friend for a long time. I thought we could’ve been more than friends but, I wasn’t fast enough and I missed my chance, which is why I want you to tell Evan how you feel. I want Evan to be happy and I know you’re the person to make sure that happens.” Tyler cut himself off, and Ohm could hear how hoarse his voice got.Tyler cleared his throat. “I think I’ll always love him, I’m not going to lie to you, but I know he never felt the same. I can tell you that you have a very strong chance with him. If you ever hurt him or he comes to me and tells me he’s unhappy, you’re going to regret it. Got it?” Tyler’s voice was menacing. Ohm nodded despite the fact that Tyler wasn’t able to see him.“Thank you, Tyler. I’ll do my best to make sure Evan never feels unhappy. Thanks for telling me how you feel, Tyler. I really appreciate you helping me.”“Go get him, Ohmwrecker.”





	

“I’m in love with you.”

“I love you!”

“Would you like to go on a date with me?”

“I’m an idiot, but you can be the idiot that dates me?” Ohm gave himself a smile that looked more like a grimace. He shook his head and groaned. He had been practicing what he would say to Evan when they finally met, but nothing seemed suitable to say to the sweet and handsome Evan.

Ryan heard a snort from his cellphone, he rolled his eyes as Tyler cackled at him and his misery. “You know what, Tyler? You’re supposed to be helping me out, not making fun of me. Evan’s your best friend, do you think I have a chance or not?”

“Oh yeah! Especially if you use that last one, Evan loves to be called an idiot!” Ryan could feel the shit-eating grin that the other man was bound to have.

Ryan had called Tyler because the taller man had been the one to figure out Ryan’s feelings for the Canadian, and had since then been pushing him to confess to Evan how he felt. Now, however, he regretted calling him.

“Oh come on, Ohm! Evan is not going to laugh at you or kill you, he’s too nice for that. Plus, it’s just gonna be you two anyway. So it’s already like a date, and he’s probably gonna dress up at least a little because he likes to make good first impressions.” Tyler tried to placate the worries that were brewing in the other man’s head.

Ryan took a deep breath and was ready to say his goodbyes to get a headstart to meet Evan when Tyler stopped him.

“Ryan. Evan has been my best friend for a long time. I thought we could’ve been more than friends but, I wasn’t fast enough and I missed my chance, which is why I want you to tell Evan how you feel. I want Evan to be happy and I know you’re the person to make sure that happens.” Tyler cut himself off, and Ohm could hear how hoarse his voice got.

Tyler cleared his throat. “I think I’ll always love him, I’m not going to lie to you, but I know he never felt the same. I can tell you that you have a very strong chance with him. If you ever hurt him or he comes to me and tells me he’s unhappy, you’re going to regret it. Got it?” Tyler’s voice was menacing. Ohm nodded despite the fact that Tyler wasn’t able to see him.

“Thank you, Tyler. I’ll do my best to make sure Evan never feels unhappy. Thanks for telling me how you feel, Tyler. I really appreciate you helping me.”

“Go get him, Ohmwrecker.”

* * *

Ryan had gotten a text from Evan saying that he’d run into some traffic 15 minutes ago; Ryan waited at their table as he processed Tyler’s words from earlier. Tyler loved Evan. What if Evan felt the same way for his best friend and Tyler had just misread the situation?

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw the restaurant host escort Evan towards him. He stood up to greet Evan his a quick hug. Once they thanked the host and were seated they were finally left alone.

Evan gave him a cheeky grin. “Hello, Ryan.”

Ryan noticed how Evan dropped the tone of his voice when he said Ryan’s name, it was the usual teasing he got because of how Ryan usually said Evan’s name. Ryan chuckled and soon they were joking and conversing about nothing and everything. It was so surprising how easy it was to talk to Evan, despite his nervousness that was still eating at him, Evan still managed to calm him and make him feel dizzy at the same time.

Evan was telling him about a time his sisters had decided to prank him with blue hair dye while he was visiting from college. He was using his hands and the way he was so full of energy and his brown eyes holding nothing but mischief and fondness for his sisters. Ryan could only hope that one day there might be love in those eyes when Evan looks at him.

Their ‘dinner date’ went smoothly and afterward, both men were walking along a path in the park, enjoying the breeze and crisp winter air. Evan and Ryan were walking close enough that their shoulders were touching and their hands brushed against the other’s every so often.

Ryan felt that this was the perfect time to confess his feelings to Evan. Ryan made them sit at an unoccupied bench and took Evan’s hands in his. Evan glanced down at their intertwined hands briefly before blushing and looking back into Ryan’s eyes.

“Evan, I know we’ve been friends for a while now, and I can’t even begin to tell you how much your friendship means to me.” Ryan smiled when Evan gave him a playful eye roll in return.

“However, I can tell you how much I managed to fall in love with you.” Surprise filled brown, wide eyes. Evan’s breath hitched and he tightened his hold on Ryan’s hand.

“Evan, I want to be able to hold you, kiss you, call you cheesy endearments and be there when you need or want me. I don’t know exactly when I started feeling this way but it feels like forever and I had to tell you. I love you.”

Evan was smiling. That had to mean something. Or was Evan just thinking on how to let him down easy? What if he just ruined everything?

Ryan hadn’t noticed that Evan was leaning in to kiss him until he felt lips press against his and immediately relaxed, wrapping his arm around Evan’s neck.

A month later they came out their family, friends, and fans.


End file.
